


Outsider

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [133]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: (would it really be Young Avengers fic without them lol), Gen, Jealousy, Loneliness, but we love him anyway, honestly Tommy Shepherd is a bit of sad sack, mentioned Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: No matter what, he was always on the edges. Always a third wheel.





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/921696.html?thread=108232800#t108232800) at comment_fic.

Sometimes Tommy hated his brother. It was petty, sure, but his brother had a great family, an even better boyfriend, and all the other Young Avengers for friends. Tommy had those too — minus the boyfriend — but it was different. Billy's family wasn't really Tommy's family after all, and he was pretty sure the rest of the Young Avengers liked his twin better too.

No matter what, he was always on the edges. Always a third wheel.

He never felt more that way than when Billy got it into his head that he and Tommy needed to spend some quality time together. With Teddy along, of course, because he and Billy were practically attached at the hip. Couldn’t get one without the other.

It wasn’t like Tommy was _jealous_ of his brother. Really, he wasn’t. He didn’t need that mushy, lovey dovey stuff. He just… kind of wished he didn’t feel like such an outsider with, ostensibly, his own family and friends.

Which was why, no matter how much Billy begged him to stay, Tommy needed to take some time away. Maybe make some friends of his own. Superhero without the others for awhile, really prove himself. He was tired of being the odd one out all the time. This was going to be his time to shine.


End file.
